The commercialization of an application for recognizing a vehicle surrounding environment by a camera mounted on a vehicle is on the increase. Among others, application to preventive safety technology for preventing accidents from occurring or to vehicle control technology aiming at autonomous traveling, by using the recognized object, has been expected. Recognition technology used for vehicle control naturally needs high reliability.
There has been PTL 1 as a technology in which, after a 3D object is detected, the reliability for the detected object is achieved. The device is an object detection device which detects a 3D object by using a distance image generated by a stereo camera, and evaluates the time-series stability or the contour shape of the detected object according to evaluation measures to calculate reliability.